There are a number of different versions of the dual revolving vane positive displacement fluid handling apparatus existing in the form of actually working devices or in the form of mere inventions disclosed in various patents. Most of these existing apparatus have flaws or deficiencies in the operating principles or in the complex designs and structures. The present invention teaches one of the simplest embodiment of the dual revolving vane positive displacement apparatus.